Unwanted Love
by saxgoddess
Summary: Unwanted love -A HarryHermioneDraco Tangle. My fth book. read it, Read It READ IT!
1. Leave me alone

****

Unwanted Love

A/N Ok, so this is my first real story on here, cause I don't think that play scripts count. I've been writing it for about a month, because I've had so much homework lately, I've only written 3 chapters, but I wanted to get some done, so you don't have to wait ages for the next posting!!

This takes place during the 5th book, I called it unwanted love because…well, you'll see…

****************************************************************************

CHAP 1, Go away!

Hermione shivered, it was getting colder, and an eerie feeling was hanging over her, she looked around the library, but there was no one there, even Madam Pince had gone to bed.

'I'd better get back to the common room, she thought, its getting late.' 

She packed up her bag, and began to walk back, wondering if Harry and Ron would still be up.

As she turned the corner, she nearly walked into none other then Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect, and 'Prince of Darkness' as he was also known.

"Whats a Mudblood like you doing here, at this time of night?" He sneered, 

"There could be some nasty people about, you never know what might … happen." 

"Go away Malfoy," yawned Hermione, "I'm tired, and I just want to go to bed."

Malfoy's snake like smirk flitted across his face, but was gone almost immediately.

He started advancing towards her, like a tiger stalking its prey.

Hermione backed away, but walked too far, and backed into a wall. Draco took advantage of this and placed one arm either side of her, leaning on the wall.

"Come on Granger," he said in a low his that made Hermione's skin crawl, "Don't you want to play?" 

He leaned closer, so close that Hermione could feel his hair against her face, she tried to duck under his arm, but he grabbed hold of her, and pulled her back up.

"You think you're getting away that easily?" Malfoy smirked, "You're more stupid then people…"

"Hermione!" came a shout from down the hallway, Malfoy looked around, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came running down the hall.

"Get off her Malfoy!" shouted Harry furiously. 

Malfoy leaned back towards Hermione "Be careful Granger, Potter won't always be around to save the day, and no one will be here to help you." 

Hermione closed her eyes in horror, and Draco let go of her arms. 

"Hermione?" came a different, gentler voice. Hermione opened her eyes. It was Harry.

"Oh Harry!" she said, and fell into his arms, and burst into tears. 

"It's ok Hermione," said Harry, "He's gone, I'm here now." Harry felt the body in his arms go limp, Hermione had fallen asleep. Harry carried her back up to the Gryffindor common room. 

He sighed, inwardly. 'This is where she belongs,' Harry thought, 'Here, in my arms.

****************************************************************************

A/N So… what do you think? Good, or have I wasted a month?? Should Hermione feel the same way about Harry? I haven't decided yet. Please RR!!!!!!!!


	2. Get a Grip

****

Unwanted Love

A/N Hi again!! I'm back for chapter 2! Can you guess why its called unwanted love now? Of course you can!

OK, here goes…

****************************************************************************

Chapter 2, Get a Grip 

In the dungeons, in the Slytherin wing, the Prince of Darkness was sitting on the sofa in the dark common room.

He didn't know why he had done it, it was GRANGER for crying out loud, filthy disgusting, mudblood, Granger. If it had been any-one else, it wouldn't have mattered so much, but it wasn't. 

She was so smart, and beat Malfoy in every class, he was furious with himself about that, the mudblood had beaten him.

But there was something so, alluring about her, he couldn't keep his eyes off her… no No NO! He shouldn't think like that. Any way, he wouldn't be able to get near, her with that Potter hanging around all the time, he liked her too, any fool could see that, but there was always the time when they had to do Prefect duties…

****************************************************************************

"Where am I?" Hermione looked around, bright sun light was filtering in through a window, she was in the common room, as she sat up, a blanket fell off her. Sitting next to her on the sofa was Harry. He grinned at her.

"Hope you don't mind the sleeping arrangements Hermione," he said, "but I couldn't get you up the girls staircase." 

"What happened, I remember leaving the library, and then I saw…oh." Hermione broke, as the memories of the night before came flooding back.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Asked Harry, looking concerned, "did he do anything to you?"

"No," she replied, "just threats, you know what he's like." Well it wasn't quite a lie, she comforted herself, he hadn't done anything to her, yet.

"Well, as long as he didn't hurt you," Harry said, his still worried eyes searching her fearful ones.

"No, I… he…I mean, I'd better go and change into some fresh robes, Harry, I'll see you down in the Great Hall for Breakfast." Hermione then stood up, and disappeared up the girls staircase.

Harry walked down to the great hall slowly, still thinking about his conversation with Hermione, she was hiding something from him, he could tell, if it was Malfoy, if he'd done something to her… Harry got himself so worked up, that it was a shock to find himself standing out side the great hall already. 

Hermione arrived, and they sat down between Fred and George, who were planning their next prank, with all the laughing and joking, Harry almost forgot about Malfoy. Almost… 

****************************************************************************

A/N Thank you, to everyone who reviewed!!! I am so grateful. *Gets on knees, and kisses feet* Please RR this chapter!!

Burn The R.U.M; Hmm, well, lets wait and find out…

Hobbit-eyes; Thanx, I did that this time.

Bazile; To ere is Human, to Forgive Divine… I think! Thanx for the review!

Nurvilyawen of Imladris; Thanx! Too l8!! See u 2-moz.


	3. I'm Back!

****

Unwanted Love

A/N I'm back!!!

I've just realised that Ron hasn't said ANYTHING yet, we can not allow that, so this chapter he WILL say something! 

Ok, no more suspense, here's the next chapter!

****************************************************************************

Chapter 3. I'm back

"Ready to turn in Hermione?" Harry asked. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Library together, doing their homework. Ever since Malfoy had cornered her last week, Harry and Ron had not let her out of their sight.

"Not yet." She sighed. "You go on, I'll catch you up."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, doubtfully. "What if…"

"I'll be fine Harry," Hermione said with a small smile. "He wouldn't dare do anything. Anyway, I still have to complete this Rune chart, I'll be ages, you two go to bed."

"But," began Harry. 

"C'mon" said Ron, "I'm tired, and we can't look after her every minute all year."

"Yes, but…"

"HARRY!" both Hermione and Ron shouted at him.

"Ok, ok," laughed Harry, "I suppose I am tired, lets go to bed." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Goodnight, and be careful." He said, then, Harry and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione buried herself in her Ancient Runes work, forgetting that she was by herself, in the library, at 11 o clock in the evening, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Harry?" she said startled.

"Guess again.." said a cold sneer. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but Malfoy muttered, "Silencio," and no sound came out. 

"I've been watching you, Hermione." He said, "Watching, and waiting until Potter was not there. Very kind of you, to convince him to go to bed, because it meant that I could finally come back to carry on with what I started." 

He laughed, mirthlessly, and Hermione shivered. She could feel his fingers caressing her skin, and tried to move away, but the grip tightened. 

"I don't think so," he said, "You're not getting away again, no Potter to save you now, he's fast asleep in Gryffindor Tower." 

He looked down at her, a small cruel smile playing around the corners of his mouth, again she tried to scream, but no sound came out. 

"This is it, Granger, you're mine" 

****************************************************************************

A/N Haha, I left it on a cliff hanger, mainly because I've got to go and do my homework, but also because its fun!! 

I know its short, but I promise that my next chapter will be longer!!! Its hard to write long chapters though!

I'm not sure how long I should wait until updating again! Can anyone tell me??? I will love you forever!!! *g*

Thank you to every one who reviewed!!!! I am your eternal slave!! (Yes I know, but I'm addicted to reviews!!)

BURN THE R.U.M. Well you'll have to be patient, won't you!! Umm, say hi to Jack and Amelia… I think!

K. Thanks, I did that in the 2nd and 3rd. 

TheVeela. Well I try, but I reckon Hermy is kinda a wimp, but she may toughen up!

TiggerZ & Shinel. Like I said, you never know, do you…

Bazile. Thanx for your review, I don't know whats going to happen next yet, but even if I did, I won't say… yet.

Wandless. Yep, cause she's a wimp. Again, Yep cause he really likes her, and really hates Draco, but I'll look into changing it. Thanks.

PotterGirl. I'm sorry, *sobs* I'll try better next time.

Sentimental Butterfly. Thanks for your nice review, I haven't read your fan fictions yet, but I will, I promise!! 

Thank you ever one. This time, I'm trying to go for 18 reviews!! So PLEASE RR!!!!


	4. Soon Enough

A/N: I'm ba-ack!!! *Readers scream and run away*

No, I am nice really!! Deep down.

Keep going, a little further, nearly there, there you are, some niceness!! *L.O.L*

Here's the next chapter, enjoy, and **RR**, 'cause I know where you live… 

****************************************************************************

Chapter 4; Soon Enough.

Malfoy looked at Hermione. His face softened. He could see her cowering in her chair, and he felt a feeling like he had never felt before. 

"Listen to me," he said roughly, pushing her head back so she could see him. 

"For years I have struggled with my feelings. Even though you come from a family of mudbloods and are friends with that Potter boy, I love you Granger," he confessed suddenly "I always have done. Ever since I saw you in that first potions lesson, I've wanted you to feel the same way about me."

Hermione's eye's widened. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it. She watched in amazement as Malfoy muttered the counter curse and sloped off into the darkness of the corridors. Bemused, she gathered up her books and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Why had Malfoy's character suddenly changed like that? Had he completely changed his mind in an instant, or was that what he had been meaning to tell her all along?

***************************************************************

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor Dumbledore walked in, and heartily tucked into his breakfast of toast and kippers. When he had finished, he stood up, cleared his throat, and the entire hall fell silent.

He let out a huge burp and Fred and George sniggered into their porridge.

"Sorry about that" he said, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. 

"Now, where was I? Ah yes… everyone, I would like to introduce you to Alex Evans. She is an exchange student from Beauxbatons, and I hope that you will make her feel welcome. She will be staying in the Gryffindor for the remainder of the year, and would Miss Granger be so kind as to look after her and show her around?"

At the sound of her name, Hermione, who was deep in thought about the previous night, looked up.

"Okay," she said, taking a hard look at Alex. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned to Harry, who had a puzzled look on his face. "What was her name again?" she whispered as Alex walked towards them.

"Alex Evans." He replied heavily.

"Evans? But isn't that…"

"Hi!" said Alex cheerfully, looking from Hermione, to Harry, to Ron, who was still stuffing his face full of porridge.

"Hi" said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Nshmmfy" said Ron, thickly through his food.

"Pardon?" Alex asked Ron laughingly.

He swallowed his mouthful. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh right! Nice to meet you too, I'm Alex," she said, looking hard at Harry, as if seeing him for the first time.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening, "The famous one?" 

No!" said Ron sarcastically, "His evil twin, also called Harry Potter. Of course the famous one, can't you see the scar?"

"Ron!" said Hermione, astounded at his rudeness.

"Well, how many…" Ron began, but Harry cut him off, before it could turn into a fully-fledged World War 3 between Ron and Hermione. 

Again.

"We need to get to Transfiguration. C'mon." he said to them all.

As they went out of the hall, Dumbledore watched them go, with an expression of sorrow and inquisitiveness on his face.

"Ahh, Harry, I wish I could tell you and Alex, but you will find out soon enough…"

****************************************************************************

A/N Sooo… waddaya think? Please RR me! This chapters a bit longer, because I didn't have much homework. Plus my sister was typing it for me, while I told her what to write, she did it because the quicker I got the chapter finished, the quicker she got to check her email. Haha! The next chapter will definitely be longer though. I know, because I've already written it!

By the way, the girl called Alex, is my sister, she wanted to be in the story, so I put her in, with her real name and everything! 

Hey, it got her to shut up…!

Thank you to all my kind reviewers!

sweet-love16

Thanks for your reviews of all three chapters, etc, it means loads to me!! Thank you for all my reviews!

BURN THE R.U.M: I am seriously worried about Amelia, thanks for the review though!

loony-moony-05

Thanks for the advise and the review! Stick with your story!!

Bazile; Well know you know. But Hermione didn't drop Arithmancy, she only dropped two subjects! Thanks for your review!


	5. OY!

Hi all!  
  
I have not updated lately, because I only got 2 reviews, so I am holding information for ransom until you review me, I mean, I know its not that good, but I need to have standards.  
  
Magicrules Xxxx  
  
P.S I think I need a beta reader, as I make quite a few mistakes, if any one is interested, please email me, thanx! 


	6. Who Are You?

A/N 

This is where I usually have to make up something or other to write, so that you get frustrated with me, and start shouting at your computer screen "GET ON WITH THE STUPID STORY" but I'm feeling kind tonight, so I'll let you have it straight away.

Here you go…

Soon…

I will let you have it…

Hold on, *settles down to read War and Peace…*

*Finishes War and Peace, makes a sandwich…*

*Remembers she's meant to be giving you a story*

Alright, you can have it now.

I am evil though, aren't I??

An art I have perfected over the years. 

Alright,** alright**, no need to shout!!! Jeez! Here, take it, **take it!!**

************************************************************************

Chapter 5

Who are you?

That night, Harry had trouble sleeping. It wasn't Hermione and Malfoy that was worrying him; it was the new girl, Alex, Alex Evans. No, it couldn't be… it was a very popular name, wasn't it?

I was with these confused thoughts that Harry drifted off to sleep. That night, he had a strange dream.

It was all foggy, Though nothing was very clear, he could just see a dark room with a woman in the corner, lying on a bed, and he could hear a baby, no… it was two babies crying, but he couldn't see who it was. Then, the door burst open with a bang, and someone walked in. 

The woman gasped, and a rasping voice that Harry didn't recognise said, "You are a distraction. We held a meeting without him, and we decided that you and the children, need to be got rid of."

The woman started crying, and said, "Please don't kill my children! Kill me, but let them live!" 

'That voice_,' Harry thought, '_I know that voice_,' but the man was speaking once again._

"There is only one way to save your children and yourself," he said.

"Tell me," she wept, "I'll do anything to save them, just tell me what I must do."

"Leave," he said. "Leave and never come back. If he asks, say you that don't love him anymore. He may kill you and take the children, but at least this way you have a chance." Laughing cruelly, he left the room. 

Harry watched as the scene swirled, and suddenly, the woman was standing outside.

There wasn't a house in sight. There was nothing there but the woman and her two children. Crying, she began to walk, swaying slightly, until she fainted in a heap on the cold earth, the children crying on the ground next to her.

"No!" cried Harry. "Somebody help her, anybody!" He tried to run toward her, but the ground was dissolving under his feet, and he was falling. Falling into nothingness engulfed in black. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah…"

"Harry… HARRY!" 

Harry sat up sweating, and looked around wildly.

"What? Did someone save her? Are the babies alright?" he asked.

"Harry, it's alright. It was just a dream," said Ron, with a worried look on his face. "You were yelling, so I thought I should wake you up. What was the dream about?"

"Wha…? Oh nothing," lied Harry, beginning to feel slightly ashamed of himself. "I'm just going to get a drink of water."

Harry walked downstairs, and sat on a sofa in the common room; he took a deep breath.

'It was only a dream,' he told himself sternly. 'Get a grip. It was just a nightmare.'

But a thought had crept into his head unbidden. 

'What if… No!' Harry shook his head. 'Stop being silly,' he told himself angrily.

Just then Alex walked down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just had a nightmare, I was going to get a drink of water."

"That's ok," said Harry, who was quite glad to have some company. "I had a nightmare too."

"Mine was about my mum," said Alex. Harry gave her an odd look.

"So was mine."

************************************************************************ 

Hope you like it!!! PLEASE RR me with your thoughts! I am welcome to any ideas!! 

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed; 

Bazile; I never reveal my secrets… Thanx 4 the Mudblood thing, but I can defend myself, ALEX WROTE IT!!!!

BURN THE R.U.M; cool, is the sister older or younger!!! 

P.S. Tell Amelia I like squirrels! Tell Jack, that to get rid of his hiccups, he should hold his breath, or is he drunk?

Purplefluffychainsaw; YO ELLIE!! WAZZUP??? Seen Han since Cabaret?? Kittymail me, Hun, the address is in the profile. DIE BOOK GIRL DIE!!!!! 

Big Thanx to my Beta reader BAZILE!!! This is dedicated to uuuuuuuuuuuuu! 

__


	7. Life Goes On

Chapter 6: Life Goes On.

Over the next few days, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex got to know each other. They found out that Alex had no siblings, "Well, that I know of any-way," she said thoughtfully, as they walked through the entrance hall to their Charms lesson.

"What…" Harry began to ask, but a cold voice behind them made him stop.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Miss Evans, the bell rang five minutes ago." 

They all whirled round, standing there, was Harry's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape, or Greasy Git as he was more commonly called in the Gryffindor common room.

"I am deducting 5 house points from each of you, and do not let me catch you loitering again."

He gave Harry the look of hatred that he always reserved for him, and made to walk off. But Harry wasn't going to let him get off that easily, Snape had been treating them unfairly since he had first arrived at Hogwarts. Though it was common knowledge that he favoured Slytherin, his own house, above anyone else, Harry had finally decided that he'd had enough. 

" Greasy Git." He muttered to Ron, who nodded in agreement, while Alex stifled a laugh.

"What was that Mr Potter?" Snape said dangerously.

"I was just wondering," said Harry, defiantly, "Why you aren't in your own class, if we are as late as you say we are. I mean, you must have a class of your own to teach?"

"HOW DARE…" began Snape, but was cut off by a small cough from behind Harry.

"Ahem." They all whirled round to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry, a little embarrassed.

"Harry," he acknowledged. "I was just coming to see how Miss Evans was doing, when I heard your, umm, _conversation_, with Professor Snape. And while I do not approve of you being rude to one of your teachers, I must point out to you, Severus, that the bell, in fact, has not yet rung." 

Dumbledore broke off at that point, to look amusedly at Alex, who had burst out in a spasm of laughter. She hastily turned it into a hacking cough. 

"Can I offer you a cough drop Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles.

"Oh, n-no sir." She said, her cheeks going flaming red, as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Alright, as I was saying, I must insist that you give back the points you took from Gryffindor, as these four did nothing wrong." 

"Fine," said Snape sulkily. Harry instinctively turned towards the four great hourglasses on the wall, representing the points of each house. As he watched, a few crystals flew from the bottom of the Gryffindor hourglass, upwards.

Harry turned back to Snape, with a look of triumph on his face. But he did think it best not to say anything seeing as how Snape looked like he was about to strangle him. Thankfully the bell rang, and Snape stalked off. 

"Off you go," Dumbledore said to them. "Hurry to your next lesson, and if you are late, tell Professor Flitwick that I delayed you by talking to Miss Evans." 

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," they chorused. They began to run up the stairs, and only stopped when they were on the second floor, where they burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Ron howled, "when Dumbledore made him give back the points."

"Funniest thing I've ever seen!" said Alex through her laughter.

"We really should be getting to Charms though," said Hermione. They began to walk down the hall towards Flitwick's classroom.

"He really is a greasy git though." Alex shook her head. "I don't like him at all."

"Alex my friend," Ron exclaimed throwing an arm around her shoulders dramatically, "you have excellent taste."

****************************************************************************

It had been nearly a week since Malfoy's last encounter with Hermione, and he had managed to avoid her since then.

'How could I?' He thought angrily to himself. 'How could I have let myself do that? What if she tells everyone? I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school. I must do something. But what?'

****************************************************************************

"Where are you going?" asked Alex. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"I have to go and meet Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore," she said, "I have been assigned a new prefect duty, and they need to explain it to me."

"Ok. I'll see you later then," said Alex as Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole. 

Hermione made her way towards the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. As she waited outside, she suddenly realised that she was not alone. She whirled around, and there, standing behind her, was Draco Malfoy.

"What are…" Hermione began, but she was interrupted by the Gargoyle coming to life, and Professor McGonagall saying to them, "Come up, the headmaster will see you now."

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I have called you both here tonight to talk about your prefect duties. Owing to special circumstances this year, that have not occurred any other year, I have decided that this year, to make sure that the school is safe, the prefects will be patrolling the school in pairs. You will not always be called, and there will be a Rota of who you patrol with. The two of you are the first pair. And tonight you will be expected to patrol until sunrise, then you will be excused from your first lesson, and in-depth notes provided so that you don't miss anything. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione and Malfoy shook their heads, and walked back down to the corridor, and the passage close behind them.

'Great,' thought Hermione, 'Like I haven't got enough to deal with.'

"Let's start by doing the North Tower and the Astronomy Tower," said Malfoy, it wasn't a suggestion.

"Whatever," sighed Hermione, "the sooner we go everywhere, the sooner this is over with, and the sooner I can go."

"I don't think so," said Malfoy silkily, "we have to patrol until sunrise, which is about 4 'o' clock at this time of year, it doesn't matter how much you get done in that time. Come on, let's go to the North Tower. Get a move on, you filthy little mudblood."

Hermione used all of her energy to restrain herself from hitting Malfoy at that particular moment, and it was lucky she did, because at that moment, the gargoyle sprang to life once more, as Professor McGonagall came down the stairs. 

"Is everything ok?" she asked. 

"Yes Professor." Malfoy and Hermione chorused, and began to walk in the direction of the North Tower.

After they had checked the North Tower, they went to the Astronomy Tower. Hermione stood at the top, and looked at all the stars.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "they are so pretty!"

Malfoy looked at her, 'she's so pretty, and I love her so much,' he thought, 'But every time I talk to her, I insult her.'

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked him.

"I was just thinking how unlucky I am to be partnered with a disgusting mudblood like you," he retorted. 

'Way to get her to like you.' Malfoy thought, as Hermione rounded on him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted. "All this time, you've given me nothing but non-stop abuse, and what did I ever do to you? Nothing! I'm fed up with you treating me like an inferior, just because my parents are muggles!" 

Hermione went to hit Malfoy, but he caught her hand before it got to his face, and held it there while she struggled to pull out of his grip, but he was strong, and Malfoy knew that he could hold her as long as he wanted.

"Nothing to me?" he said to her, "You've tortured me since the day that we met, you are so clever, and beautiful, I finally tell you how I feel, and you pretend that nothing happened, don't you get it Hermione? I love you. How do you think I feel, knowing that we can never be together? My father would have me killed for even thinking it, but I always have and always will love you. "

Hermione stopped, not because of what he had said, but because he had finally used her name. She looked at him, the moonlight was catching his face and golden hair; he looked so handsome in this light.

'No! Stop it now!' Hermione thought to herself. 'He's a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor, it would never work out.'

He was leaning closer to her, and she couldn't move away, because he still had hold of her hand.

Closer and closer until they…kissed.

"What!" Hermione broke away, taking Malfoy by surprise, so that he accidentally let go.

"No." She said, "we can't, I'm Gryffindor, you're Slytherin, we can't, Harry and Ron, and – and…"

Malfoy bent down, and silenced her with another kiss.

"No Malfoy, I can't, I don't love you." Hermione said.

Malfoy got an odd expression on his face. It was somewhere between hurt and determination.

"Then I will make you love me," he said quietly. 

Hermione, not knowing what would happen next, began to run, but before she even got to the staircase, Malfoy had caught up with her. He caught her by the arm and stopped her. 

"No Hermione, I love you too much to let you go." 

****************************************************************************

A.N 

Thanx to all my reviewers! I love you guys!!!!!!!


	8. AN, important PLEASE READ!

****

AN.

HI EVERYONE!!!

I hope that you all had a great Christmas and a good new year. I would just like to tell everyone that I am going to be replacing the chapters one at a time, in an different format, so that they make more sense, and are easier to read. But I **WILL NOT **be changing the story, ok???

If anyone has any ideas for what could happen next, I would love to hear them, so could you email them to me, you will find my address on my bio page! 

I would like to thank all my reviewers;

Lizzie – Thanx! 

X – Thank you for taking the time to review me, but if you don't like the story then you don't have to read it, or you could leave some ideas as to how I can improve it.

Purplefluffychainsaw – Read and reviewed! Thanx Ellie.

Akane - wow! Thanks! If you said it was good alright, but the best one you've ever read, you can't have read many!!! But I am sooooo pleased that you said that, have a cookie!!

Cel – by finish do you mean you like it and want me to add another chapter, or you hate it and want it over with quickly? 

Bethany – cool, I have a fan!! OK, I'll email you when I update!

Xoxksenxox – you will get more, soon. Sooner if you come up with some ideas!

Cactus – you'll get more, soon. Sooner if you come up with some ideas!

Ri0t-Gurl – You are loved, I just wanted to put in a cliffy!

Rachel – Thanks! Remember: **Reviews = Updates! **

Kelei – HYPER RULES!!!!!!!!!!!

__

B.T R.U.M – Do you need an ice-pack 4 your foot?? 

Emma – And I love to be flattered, keep going!!

Moe - Thanx!

Aj – I'll try, but I'm not very goo at seductively evil!!

Midnightdreaming – Thanx for the review!

Chrissy – Thank you for saying I am a fantastic writer, that is truly appreciated. But saying that the story is not realistic, **"I'm very sorry, and I'll try to make my story where there is a school with witches wizards, flying broomsticks, house elves, and all sorts of other magical things _REALISTIC_!"**


End file.
